Ernie the Giant Chicken
' Ernie the Giant Chicken' is a giant talking chicken from Family Guy and the archenemy to Peter Griffin. Almost Everytime Peter see's Ernie he completely stops what he is doing and engages a long fight scene with Ernie ultimately taking them through a bunch of places, often causing chaos and destruction throughout the segment. The fued started when Ernie gave Peter an expired coupon. However, in "Meet the Quagmire, Griffin's meddling in his past allows him to accidentally punch Ernie while dancing at Enchantment Under The Sea, giving a new birth to the rivalry, and the new reason Ernie gives him the bad coupon, and 15 more years of balled up anger. Rivalry with Peter Peter no longer accepts coupons from any chickens after "the incident" with Ernie. During a flashback in the episode "Da Boom," the Chicken gave him a coupon, but the coupon was expired. Peter was therefore provoked to attack him. A prolonged fistfight ensued, taking the two combatants all over a downtown metropolis. It appeared that Peter had ultimately defeated the Chicken by slamming his head into a photocopier repeatedly, though the Chicken then did a sneak attack on Peter (just when he was explaining what exactly happened to shocked office workers), putting him in a half-nelson/chokehold, thus resulting in the both of them falling off the office building with Peter landing on him. He was not actually dead, though, as he opens his eye. After being defeated, he returned to assault Peter, the fight took place at a train station, a cruise ship, and finally an airport. But again, he was not actually dead, despite his head being chopped up by an airplane's propeller, spoofing the scene from Indiana Jones; his leg is shown moving into a fist. This fight also had the introduction of the chicken scream. In Ernie's third appearance, their third fight took place from the Griffin house, the sewers, a subway, a building site, an airplane and the Ferris wheel. After this, the two have forgotten what they are fighting about. Ernie takes Peter out for dinner to make up for the fights over a silly little expired coupon. And he brings his wife, another chicken. Peter and Ernie seemed to have resolved their differences, but the peace was fleeting; another fight ensues when both of them insist on footing the bill. Despite having his brains bashed in by a frying pot he was not actually dead, as he again opens his eye. In yet another episode, Peter has another run-in with Ernie leading to another epic fight, this time because Peter accidentally backs into Ernie's car. During their struggles they land on Stewie's time pad and fight their way across time itself, eventually ending up in a genetic research lab and in space. Crashing back to earth on an oil rig, they continue to fight. Their struggle destroy the oil rig and Ernie is seemingly roasted by the rocket engines. But as Peter struggles to shore, Ernie shows he continues to live. In another episode we get to see a chicken fight played in reverse due to the effects of Stewie's broken time machine. Among other ramifications, Ernie fires a flamethrower at Peter caused in the aftermath of their creating a plane crash that destroys a military surplus store. They crash back into the plane which flies backwards from the crash. Their fight causes a bus on its way to the airport to careen through the streets. At the bus stop, they fight their way back to the surplus store and grenade is accidentally chucked into a coffee shop window interruptin Seamus as he is about to ask a barrista on a date. They continue their fight back through the surplus store window to where Peter hits Ernie on a bicycle by opening his car in traffic, setting off another chicken fight. Personality Ernie is mean, evil, sadistic, violent, cruel, rude, evil genius. He has no problem killing people to get what he wants and is all around not a very nice chicken. He is also willing to put children in danger and is very impaitient and bossy. However, he does have a soft spot and is reedeemable and even if he's being evil or not, he is very polite to his enemies. He is also (unlike most evil leaders) he is not afraid to fight the heroes himself and is a very skilled combatant. Trivia * Category:VILLAINS Category:Murderers Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifeman Category:Lightsabermen